


Pillows: After Dark

by Iris_the_Messenger



Series: After Dark Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Raphael is gentle top, Satin pillows, Shower Sex, There was a plot, Tit job, Vaginal Fingering, always use protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: The NSFW sequel to the prompt 'Pillows' <3"He was so careful with her, able to hold her in the crook of one heavily muscled arm while he turned the handle in the shower with the other. She marveled at him and his strength, the same strength that had held her not too long ago, she remembered with a harsh blush."
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: After Dark Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Pillows: After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Because how could I not write a delicious NSFW sequel for these pure cinnamon rolls? <3 Thank you deleiterious for this prompt! I may have a few more ideas in mind for these two in the future, as per inspired by Bernadetta's overactive imagination and Raphael's ever supportive enthusiasm <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

~ * ~

Raphael Kirsten knew that people often thought of him as something of a dullard, though he preferred to think of himself more as just a simple, straightforward man. So, as Bernadetta led him into her bedroom, he felt his heart begin to beat wildly at the implications.

Bernadetta, his sweet, adorable Bernadetta was actually taking him to her bedroom. Given the nature of the dinner she had made him, her outfit, the lighting…it didn’t take a genius to figure out where the night was heading. He swallowed, hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation.

Unless, he was totally misreading the situation entirely and he was about to make an utter fool out of himself. A part of him still couldn’t believe that someone as amazing as her, as beautiful and kind could ever want to be with someone like him, in all honesty. He didn’t care about her money, or her status, he never had.

He couldn’t offer her all the luxuries she’d grown up with, he knew that. He was a simple man, with simple tastes. He could only really offer her himself, his time, love, support and somehow that was enough for her.

And if it was enough for her, then it was enough for him.

Her room was a cozy space, he noted as she opened the door and led him inside. Reflective of her introverted nature. Soft, earthy tones with burgundy, violet accents from the billowing curtains to the soft sheets of her canopy bed. A large, cherished oak desk filled to the brim with books and papers, her laptop where she wrote her beloved fanfiction.

He smiled softly at her collection of pitcher plants by the window, one he easily recognized as the one he’d picked out for her for her last birthday. He recalled the bright smile on her face when he’d handed it to her, the way her eyes had lit up in genuine joy and happiness.

Hilda had told him a long time ago it was important to pay attention to the details, especially when it came to girls and what they liked. A personal touch, as she had put it. At first the advice had catered solely to his beloved little sister, Maya, but then Bernadetta had come into his life, and he had applied the same logic to her. Afterall, it only made sense to get someone special to him something they truly enjoyed otherwise what was the point?

Turning to face him at the foot of her bed, Bernadetta caressed the hand she had been holding gently, eyes cast shyly downward. She was embarrassed to meet his gaze. Not that he was doing a better job, rubbing the back of his neck, flustered. He could feel the skin beneath his palm burning.

For a moment, they remained that way. Unsure, both nervous to make the first move. It was such a terrifying feeling, like skirting the edge of a cliff.

“We-we don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to…” he started, stuttering. “If your not ready! I mean, if that’s what’s happening – I don’t want to pressure you or anything!”

Goddess, he felt like an idiot.

Bernadetta shook her head, “N-no, I am fine. I promise. It’s funny…” She stared at his hand, “My father always said no man would ever want someone like me, as a wife or anything else because I was so…”

“Hey, hey…none of that now” He stopped her, lifting her chin so that he looked directly into her eyes. They were soft, moist with unushered tears. “Bernadetta, your one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I know you don’t like to talk about your parents, but they don’t matter right now. Right now, it’s just me and you and there’s no place I would rather be. There’s no other person I would rather be with, either. Your one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I want you to know that, ok?”

At first, he thought he might have said the wrong thing. As the tears she had kept at bay began to spill from the corners of her eyes in small streaks down her pale cheeks. “Oh, Raphael…”

“Whoa! I didn’t mean to make you cry, Bernie…are you sure you don’t, maybe want to wait?...or maybe-!” He panicked, only to be silenced as his girlfriend, small as she was, leapt into his chest.

He held her fast, as she nuzzled into him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Blushing furiously, he looked down at her. Wrapped in his arms, she seemed so small, and he briefly wondered, his face aflame at the very thought, what if he was…too big and he hurt her? He hadn’t thought of that before, perhaps this really was a bad idea.

“Raphael, you’re the greatest thing to ever happen to me too…” Bernadetta’s small smile illuminated his vision, as she reached up to touch his face. “I – I want to be with you…tonight.”

He could hardly believe this was the same girl who had been so scared of him before, running in fear before he could even get out a proper ‘hello’. Who hid in her dorm room, isolated from her classmates, from the world. Spending her days alone, with only her plants and needlework for comfort and company.

The terror and trauma instilled in her ran deep, he knew, but she really had come so far, stepping out into the light on her own, with a more confident spring in her step with each new day and he was grateful to be standing here, by her side, as part of her ever expanding world.

Taking her small hand in his own, he leaned down, meeting her a little more than halfway for a sweet kiss. He groaned lightly, savoring her softness, as well the lingering spices of the delicious meal she had prepared for them, as the juices mingled within their mouths. Suddenly feeling hungry, his tongue dove past pliant lips, deepening the kiss.

Bernadetta moaned, legs weak at his sudden urgency, tongues dancing as they tried to memorize every inch of the other. Gratefully, Raphael kept her up, supporting her weight as she melted in his arms. This part was always so nice. She felt so warm, so safe in his strong embrace. She could literally stay here, in his arms, relishing every hot kiss, forever.

However, breathing was a necessity.

She pants, breathless, against his mouth when they finally parted, and he chuckled at the dreamy look on her blushing face. She really was the cutest, especially like this.

“Let me know if its too much, if I hurt you, ok?” He whispered gruffly, resting his forehead against her temple, and she nodded again.

“Ok…”

Large fingers threading through her soft hair, she gasped as Raphael pulled her forward, diving in for another hungry kiss. It was like a fever, this heat that was building now between them, spreading through their limbs, urging them onward. She squeaked as both of his hands groped the back of her thighs, hoisting her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling as he moved down her jawline.

“Is this ok?...” He asked, voice low and warm against her throat.

Bernadetta could only nod, biting her bottom lip as he trailed hesitant, heated kisses along her neck, bending further down. She moaned softly, back arching into the palm of his hand, as her arms snaked around his strong neck.

He moved down to her chest, nuzzling her naked bustline before nipping at her chest, and she can feel his teeth through the fabric, sending an electric jolt down her spine, straight to her core. She gasped, surprised by the pleasure.

“This needs to come off…” He growls softly, tugging at her dress. “Is that ok?”

She nods again, stammering her consent as he sets her back down to her feet. She misses his strong embrace already but delights in the way his large hands begin to roam over her petite body, eager and a little desperate.

He helps her remove the enticing cocktail dress Hilda and Byleth had helped her pick out, the material soft and flexible as they pulled it over her head and shoulders, leaving her in only her underwear and the small heels she had picked out from her own closet.

Raphael’s mind nearly breaks.

Hilda had, embarrassingly, helped her pick out her lingerie for the evening as well. After several glasses of champagne, giggling excitedly as she rifled through the silky garments on display. It was all Byleth could do to cut her off, subtly threatening the young server who kept supplying them with spirits, and keeping the pink haired terror from forcing a risqué corset set on the blushing plummette.

After some negotiating, Hilda had managed to get both women to agree to a cute ruffle tulle bra and panty set, self-tie, made of fine lace and the color of pastel violets.

“You look…” The hulking young man tried to find his voice, throat dry and tight. “You look…amazing…”

She flushed crimson, suddenly feeling shy. She had never been this exposed to him before, and moved to cover her chest in her modesty.

“Bernadetta?”

Meeting his eyes, Bernadetta was taken in by the warm, honey gold of Raphael’s eyes as he gazed down at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before, like she was something precious, priceless.

He reached out for her, hands sliding down her bare shoulders and Bernadetta shivered as he leaned down to kiss her again and soon all she could feel and think about was him. His smell, his touch, his overwhelming size simply engulfing her senses.

Nervous, clumsy fingers made their way over her chest and she moaned. They had made out several times, and she was familiar with his touch on her breasts, but this was new, so much closer to her skin with only the sheer fabric of her lingerie separating them. It excited her, the way his palms brushed over her nipples, hard and eager under the whisper of his fingertips.

The ties of lace on the front of the frilly bra came undone easily, too easily, Raphael noted. There was no doubting this particular type of underwear wasn’t made for the day to day, and it sent a thrill through him to know she had worn this enticing piece just for him, just for tonight.

Like a present, in pretty wrapping, just for his pleasure.

Sliding the bra off, leaving her exposed, he laid her down on her bed, guiding her backwards as they continued to kiss, as gently as he could without falling on her. He swallowed hard at the sight of her, as she turned beautiful grey eyes up at him, arms laying above her head on her new pillows. She was on full display for him, waiting and breathless.

His eyes devoured the sight of her bare chest, soft, perky and full breasts begging to be touched. It was the most breathtaking image he had ever seen in his life, leaving him speechless as he removed his own shirt. He felt hot, unbearably so, and could feel himself growing hard beneath his pants.

He joined her on the bed, carefully climbing over her small body, and with a gentle reverence, he pulled at the ties on her hips, the lace panties falling loose against her milky skin. He took a deep breathe through his nose, trying to stay focused as he brushed the flimsy material aside. The blood pounding in his ears was making it hard for him to hold himself back, he’d never experienced such desire and urgency before in his entire life.

Even when alone, in the safety of his own bedroom. Left to daydream and fantasize about his lovely girlfriend on his own time, seeking release as he worked himself, pretending she was there with him. But this wasn’t a daydream, this was reality. Real flesh beneath his mouth as he kissed and licked his way down her soft chest, cupping and kneading her breasts tenderly, but with a growing hunger.

She wriggled beneath him, overcome by the exquisite sensations his mouth and hands were bringing out of her body, pulling at his golden curls as if they were her only lifeline.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time, as her other hand trailed over the broad expanse of his shoulders, having him between her thighs like this. The ache within her was demanding, and so insistent that when he pulled away from her chest, having made his way to her navel, she almost protested aloud. He was so close, she wanted to whine.

Laying a hand on her knee, he felt her tremble under his touch.

“Its ok, Bernie…” he assured, easing her thighs open for him as he moved closer. “You ready?”

She nodded, bosom rising with each shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah go ahead…”

Though he was loath to admit it, Raphael had seen enough porn, and had enough common sense to at least have a general understanding about what needed to happen next. He knew, as virgins, this would not be an easy experience, for either of them. Especially with their size differences, but even more so for Bernadetta. He knew there would be pain the first time and he wanted to try and ease it as much as possible.

And, the best way to do that was to ensure she was as wet and as relaxed as possible.

Reaching down to touch his girlfriend, in a way he had never touched any woman before in his life, he is relieved to find her already a little wet as he slides a finger against her. She stutters, hips bucking against his hand in surprise at the sudden spark of pleasure that shoots through her, reaching her core.

“You alright?” He asks, worried.

“Y-yes, please, do that again!” She begged softly, desperate for more. Raphael grants her wish, unable to verbally respond as he watches her writhe at his touch, spellbound. Did it really feel that good, what he was doing to her? He had always been so worried he’d hurt her, clumsy as he could be sometimes, or do the wrong thing.

But whatever he was doing to her, she approved as she released delightful gasps of pleasure, her eyes fluttering close. She mewled happily as he brought his thumb along the tender button he had learned would bring her the most pleasant stimulation, and he is happy to find her growing wetter and wetter under his fumbling ministrations.

“That feels wonderful” She moaned wantonly, “please…don’t stop.”

He doesn’t, and goddess it feels amazing. The streams of pleasure that run through her, she can barely process it all for how good it feels.

And then, he dips a finger into her sopping entrance.

Gasping, hands digging into her bedsheets, Bernadetta cried out softly at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were thick, and while gentle and going at a snail’s pace, she felt every movement within her tight core. It was more than his caresses, probing at something deeper within her. He tried to comfort her, free hand running along her outer thigh, sending pleasant goosebumps along her skin.

“Just breathe, I got you…” He soothed, as he moved his finger in and out, doing his best to attend to her clit with his thumb, making wide circles around the sensitive bud.

“Oh…Goddess!”

The orgasm crashes into her like a tidal wave, sudden and forceful, and her world whitens and shakes at the combined efforts of the single, muscular digit and the relentless movements of his thumb.

“Ahhhhh!!!...” She bites her bottom lip hard, and Raphael feels her clench tightly around his finger as she comes. He can only stare at her in utter awe, as she flutters around him.

She is left a wanton, panting heap when he removes himself from her. His hand a dampened mess of her juices, which he brings closer to his face to inspect, curious of the clear webbing between his fingers. He can’t help but taste her, his mind a haze of desire, his wide tongue lapping at his index finger.

“You taste…real good” Is all he can manage, unable to find the right words to adequately describe her sweetness.

She laughs, weak and breathless in response. “I’m glad you think so…”

Standing, Raphael began to remove the rest of his clothes, unbuttoning his pants and tossing them over by the foot of the bed where they could easily be found later, while she recovered, coming down from her body-tingling release.

Her eyes widen at the sight of him, already erect and eager. She had always known he would be big but seeing it firsthand was another matter and she squirmed, thighs rubbing together anxiously as the coiling begins anew.

Feeling very, very exposed Raphael rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to meet her eyes.

“Can…can I touch it-you?” She asked, sliding off the bed slowly.

He blinked, surprised, but nodded. “Y-yeah, of course…whatever you want, Bernie.”

“Ok, then…” She bit her bottom lip as she reached out for him, soft hand trailing down his chest, to his massive abs. He really was like a living sculpture, perfect and beautiful. “Let me make you feel good, for a little bit? Like how you made me feel?”

She guided him, pushing him back onto the edge of bed, spreading his thick thighs apart for better access to his manhood. She swallowed nervously; he really was…thick. Kneeling between his knees, she hesitated, wanting to touch him. You can do this, Bernie, she told herself. Taking a steady breath, she took him in hand.

The lingering high of her orgasm helped manage her jitters as she ran her fingers over the length of him, feeling the trailing of veins along his shaft. It was amazing, the weighty feel of him. He was hot velvet in her palm, hard muscle, and soft curls of blonde pubic hair.

He grunted in response and looking up into his face she saw he had closed his eyes tightly in concentration as she gave him a few experimental strokes. That was good, right? His breathing had become ragged, his mighty chest rising and falling noticeably.

Feeling bold, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the head of his cock. His eyes shot open, a strangled noise ripping from his throat as he grabbed at the top of her hair. She froze, waiting to see what he would do.

“You…you don’t have to do that, Bernie” He stared, wide eyed down at her.

Emboldened by the way he was looking at her, as if she were one of his favorite dishes, Bernadetta continued on, determined. She had secretly been practicing, when alone, the slick movements of the big-breasted porn stars she had forced herself to watch in order to be prepared for tonight.

“Let me try something…” She began, moving closer between his legs.

As unrealistic as the whole things was, and probably not the most adequate way to educate herself in regards to sex, she had wanted to at least try her best for Raphael. Even if it had led to several embarrassing incidents between her and Dorothea, that the pair would never speak of ever again!

Pressing forward, she caught his throbbing member, swollen and thick, between the pillow of her breasts. She had always been a decent size; however, her own shyness often had her wearing clothing that hid this fact. Tonight, at least, she would take advantage of it.

Holding her breasts, she slid them alongside the shaft of his cock a few times, testing the weight of him and the speed of her movements before leaning forward as the head of his penis emerged between her cleavage. He cried out, feeling her small mouth suck him in suddenly.

She was too small, and his dick too big, for her to take him fully beyond a few inches. Even now, she struggled not to gag as his hips thrusted suddenly towards her eager, open mouth. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes, but she bore through it as she relished the heady groans and grunts of pleasure she was eliciting out of her boyfriend.

Looking up into his eyes, she was met with ruddy cheeks, Raphael’s mouth hanging open almost comically. His pupils were blown wide, eclipsing the gold of his irises as he watched her. His gaze was intense, dark and she felt a jolt of pride at that. Knowing she was the reason for his undoing, the way he strained to keep control, feeling his manhood shiver against her chest.

For his part, between the hot, wet heat of her mouth, and the embrace of her breasts around his cock Raphael could feel himself tipping closer to the edge. He struggled not to thrust in and out too quickly, or too hard, so as not to choke her. Eventually, with great regret, he forced himself to stop moving all together, pushing Bernadetta gently away from him.

Opening her eyes, moist from her struggles, she looked at him in confusion. “Are you ok, did that not feel good?”

“N-no, it felt…great, actually” He gave her a lopsided grin, trying to catch his breathe. “But, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep going like that. Especially, if we want to…you know?”

“Oh! I see” She blushed, scrambling to her feet to join him back on the bed.

He made to grab for her, strong arms pulling her into his lap. She squealed in delight, her sweet laughter consumed by his greedy mouth as he brought her closer, hands eager at her hips. His member rested against her stomach, hot and ready, when she is reminded of something important.

“Oh, ummm…So, do you have…you know?” She mumbles shyly, pulling away from his lips. His eyes are glazed over in his lust, but he snaps out of it quick enough to register her words and he freezes.

Protection! His mind is screaming at him for his giant blunder. Of course, they would need protection. Unfortunately, Raphael was not one to keep those kinds of things on hand. He wasn’t like some of their other friends, and his relationship with Bernadetta had been more or less chaste up until this point.

He groaned regretfully, head falling between the crook of her neck and shoulder. “Bernie, I am so sorry. I didn’t think I’d need that for tonight, so I don’t have…”

“T-that’s ok!” She pops up, and he reluctantly allows her to move off his lap as she goes straight for her nightstand.

Blushing, she holds up her prize and to Raphael’s immediate relief it is in fact a condom, as well as a small tube of lubricant. “I thought, you know, I should be prepared just in case…it should fit you, I mean, I assumed you might be a little big and-”

She is cut off as Raphael takes her face into his hands, claiming her lips in a deep kiss as he pulls her back onto the bed. She submits easily to him, allowing him to lay her down beneath him so that she is comfortable before taking the wrapped condom from her.

She spreads her legs expectantly, heart pounding in nervous excitement, as he nestles between her thighs, stroking himself a few times before tearing the plastic wrapping and rolling the prophylactic over his manhood. She watches, grey eyes taking in the girth of him, even within his own sizeable hand as he applies the lubricant along his shaft, and she is reminded of how small she is compared to him.

This would hurt, but goddess to have him inside of her was too tempting, she couldn’t turn back now, and after tonight they would have other opportunities to practice until she was fully adjusted. She licked her lips at the thought of him, her own personal Adonis, in her bed, making love to her again and again, until her mind was blank and she screamed with pleasure.

Raphael shifts his muscled frame over her more petite figure, grasping onto her thighs to bring her closer, snapping her out of her dirty fantasies. There would be time for all that eventually, right now she needed to focus on the present.

“This…this might hurt you a little, I’ll go slow, but you tell me if I need to stop, ok?”

She nods, she knows, from her own research and speaking to close friends, that the first time is usually painful for the girl. She knows she will probably bleed, as he breaks through her maidenhead, but the fire running through her body is undeniable at this point. She needs him, now.

“I trust you” She affirms, offering him a sweet smile that fills his chest with more than just heated desire. “I love you, Raphael.”

He kisses her forehead, her nose and then her lips again. “I love you too, Bernadetta…”

He’s sweet, or he tries to be, as he nuzzles closer to her, rolling only slightly to his side so that he can reach between them to align himself with her. He hopes she is wet enough, as he slips the head of his manhood into her tight heat. He groans, already a little overwhelmed by the velvet feel of her but focuses on concentrating as he braces himself on his elbows, resting on either side of her head.

Back arching off the mattress as he slowly pushed inside her, Bernadetta cried out. Her arms wrapping around his neck, tight as a vine as he moved. It felt like he was tearing her apart, filling her beyond what his finger had, as her legs stiffened at his sides. Its ok, she tries to remind herself. You knew this would be hard the first time, knew he would be a lot to take in.

Feeling her tense up, Raphael comes to a full stop. He had barely made it halfway, but he could feel her, could tell if he pushed further, he would break past…something, and she was trembling against him like a frightened animal.

“Its ok, Bernie.” He whispered, kissing her neck in an attempt to relax her. “Just breathe, relax...let me know when you want me to move again.”

You can do this, Bernie. She inhaled deeply, taking in his musk and the lingering smell of her own sex that surrounded them. It grounds her, he grounds her as she focuses on the feel of him, hard muscle and hot flesh all around her, making her feel safe and wanted once again.

“O-ok” She mumbles into his shoulder.

“You sure?”

She nods again, eyes shut tight. “I’m sure. Y-you can move…”

He does, though she can feel how tentative he is by the way he rolls his hips against her’s. Slow, achingly slow, almost pausing once again when she emits a small, keening sound in his ear in response to his body’s trespass upon her own. He doesn’t try to sheathe himself fully in the first go, he can feel how much he is stretching her, and her sudden, little cry of pain lets him know he has broken past her final, virginal barrier.

Its agony, in all honestly, for him. Pure, blissful, torture. She is so tight around him, and her intoxicating heat, its all so dizzying he almost loses it right there. He’s never experienced anything like it before, and its beyond words how wonderful it feels to be inside her. He growls deep in the back of his throat, gripping the satin pillows behind her in an effort to maintain control. He wants to move so badly, but he stays still, allowing her to adjust, or rather accept, at this point, his size.

They don’t move again for a few moments, letting their bodies become familiar with one another. Raphael keeps his face buried in her neck, groaning as he keeps a tight grip on her pillows. She has to be the one to move first. She was the one in discomfort, in pain, and he wanted her to go at her own pace until she was comfortable again. He wanted her to remember this night fondly, especially after all the trouble she had gone through for him.

He could wait, he told himself firmly. He could be patient, just for her.

“Are you ok?”

Another nod of her beautiful, plum colored head. “I-I’m ok, its starting to hurt less…”

She wiggles slightly underneath him, moaning softly. She feels so full, and the pain is beginning to numb itself away. He hisses as she moves, and she feels him twitch deep inside her. She can also feel how tight his muscles are in his back as she hangs onto him, desperate to move but restraining himself for her. Such a sweet, thoughtful man she muses hazily.

“Is it alright if I move?” He asks, almost pleadingly. “Or, do you need a little more time?”

“No, its ok. Just…slowly?”

“I can do that” He promises, as he grabs onto her left hip firmly with his hand, releasing the pillow behind her.

She sighs as he pulls back, feeling the loss of him and his fullness only to squeal as he guides himself back inside of her. He repeats the action several times, sliding back and forth within her, reaching a little deeper each time, already brushing against that elusive bundle of nerves that sends delicious sparks throughout her whole body.

Bernadetta couldn’t stop the lewd moans that escaped her, even if she had wanted to, each time he moved. Rolling his hips languidly against her own, keeping his promise to go slow, the numbing pain had all but vanished in favor of the staggering bursts of pleasure he created with every smooth movement. She could feel herself teetering over the edge once again, that sweet release so close she could almost taste it. Feeling frustrated, frantic, she tried to urge him on with quick, little movements. She needed more, needed him to – oh! She yelped as he suddenly sat up, readjusting their positions, his eyes molten and hungry. Sitting on his knees, he gripped her thighs and arm, yanking her up until she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapping around his waist as he held her.

“Raphael-!” She cries out weakly, as he begins to move faster, answering her unspoken wish. Strong hips snapping up into her, sending her bouncing helplessly in his lap as he guides her.

She swears she’d go right through her headboard if she wasn’t clinging to him for dear life, nails digging into his broad shoulders like a cat stuck to the side of a tree. That salacious, burning coil within her growing tighter, building with every measured thrust, as they rocked together in sloppy, unpracticed movements.

“Bernie” He rasped, his voice rough and guttural. “Your amazing – absolutely beautiful….goddess!”

His thrusts, erratic, callow and desperate, warn her he won’t last much longer in this state as his breath comes out in fast, uneven groans and harsh murmurs. He is losing his carefully maintained control, and quickly as he succumbs to the fire running through his veins. He is all virility and untapped potential as he surrenders to his own lust and honestly, she is content to let him do as he pleases at this point.

As her second orgasm overtakes her, sending her body into spasms as she comes with a hapless cry, she yields to his newly released hunger and allows him to finish with her as he pleases. She knows, while trapped in his fervent embrace now, that he will take good care of her afterwards. He always made sure his Bernie was well taken care of, and tonight, she wanted the same for him.

Oh, sure she would be sore in the morning, maybe even a little bruised here and there, but as he pounded up into her, sending delectable aftershocks throughout her body, she found it worth the aches and pains come daylight. Or, at least that’s what she would argue to her more sober-minded self once the lust had run its course.

“Goddess, Bernadetta-!” He shouts as he comes, his hips jerking suddenly against her as he holds her flush and tight to his chest.

They are both panting, gloriously winded, and sweating like track runners as they ride out their respective orgasms, the lingering, soul-shattering high twitching through their limbs as they basked in the afterglow. Simply holding onto to one another, Raphael being the stronger of the two of them as Bernadetta lay compliant and limp in his arms.

Regaining some sense of himself, Raphael swallowed thickly, running a loving hand through her hair. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Bernadetta could only offer him a weak laugh, “Oh, no…at least, I don’t feel hurt…yet…a little sore, maybe.”

“That’s my girl…” He sighed, kissing her hair as he carefully laid them down along her soft, albeit slightly damp, sheets. They would need a fresh wash, but again, that was future Bernadetta’s problem she thought lazily as she pressed soft, bruised lips to her beloved’s strong jawline, earning a pleased hum from him that rumbled in his chest.

After almost half an hour of cuddling, soft kisses, and whispering into each other’s ears, Raphael gently gathered Bernadetta into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. She giggled, feet dangling over his thick, muscled arms.

He was so careful with her, able to hold her in the crook of one heavily muscled arm while he turned the handle in the shower with the other. She marveled at him and his strength, the same strength that had held her not too long ago, she remembered with a harsh blush.

They had really just done that – had sex, hadn’t they? She couldn’t help the silly grin that spread across her face as she nuzzled into Raphael’s broad chest. It had been amazing! He had been amazing! She tingled, thinking back to the intense pleasure that had coiled within her, turning her limbs into jelly. Her boyfriend, a rock of muscle and care beneath her.

She shivered as he stepped into the shower, still holding her in his arms, the hot running water hitting them both, easing aching muscles. Her hair slicks, running down her back like wet silk. She looked up into his handsome face, golden locks wet and plastered down, happy to see a matching smile reflecting down at her, eyes soft and warm.

“You ok, Bernie?” He asked, kissing her forehead.

She nods, “Better than ok…”

Gently, he let her set her feet down in the wet tile floor. Large hands handled her reverently as he helped her wash, soap sliding over wet flesh. She felt another tremor run through her limbs, as she did her best to reciprocate his attentions.

In the shower, the absolute size of him became evident again as he filled the small space. Running smaller hands over thick muscle, she couldn’t believe he was all her’s. This glorious mountain of a man, so kind and considerate, full of life and vigor. Sharing all of that with her, helping her become more than that frightened little girl hiding in her room, but never asking more from her than what she was willing to give of her own accord.

She hummed happily as he washed her hair, his strong fingers massaging her scalp. It was such a wonderful feeling, so simple, intimate, and domestic, and yet she had never been happier than in that moment. Basking in their afterglow, together, under the rejuvenating streams of hot water.

“So, nice…” She sighed, content.

She felt him shudder, “Bernie…?”

Against her back, she could feel him becoming aroused once again. She moaned, letting her head fall back and to the side, so that he had better access to her neck as he trailed wet, hot kisses along her throat.

“Yes.” It was permission given, and it was all he needed to wrap his arms around her once again, pulling her flush and wet against his hard body.

Effortlessly, he picked her up by her waist, pressing her against the tiled wall of the shower. She braced herself, back arching as her breasts pushed against the hard surface. She was still moist enough it made it easy for him to slip back inside of her, filling her once again to absolute fullness.

Eyes fluttering close, she cried out. He stilled, and she could feel the concern through his touch as he held her fast.

“K-keep going!” She urged, wiggling in his grasp.

It was all he needed, and with a grunt he began to move, with much more ardor than he had before now that her body was more accustomed to his size. She savored it, every deep, slow thrust as her body slipped against the wet tile wall. It wasn’t long she felt it building again, that sweet pleasure, as he easily reached that secret spot within her. Panting, she clawed at the wall as he sped up, broad hands guiding her against him as he set their pace.

It was all too much, as her ears filled with the sounds of the shower, their own breathless gasps and cries, the lewd slapping of wet flesh echoing off the bathroom walls.

His name tumbled off her tongue in a rush of mindless desire as she succumbed to it all. The edge closing in on her faster and faster, until she fell over that sweet, mind-whitening precipice. “R-Raphael!!!”

Her body, already so tight and hot around him, proved too much for Raphael. Letting out a strangled cry as he shifted quickly, burying his face into the crook of her neck, forearm holding her close and safe as he pulled out. He’d barely made it, ejaculating against her thighs, the hot water of the shower head washing away the evidence of his release that had splattered on the shower wall.

Breathless, Raphael kissed her neck tenderly. “I-I sorry, Bernie…”

“No, it’s ok” She shook her head, gasping for air. “It was good...really good, but we should probably finish cleaning up now.”

“Roger that!” She giggled as he spun her around, planting a big, wet kiss on her lips. One she happily melted into, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

Laughing together, feeling light and jubilant in the aftermath of their mutual high, they finished showering. Taking turns rubbing each other down, they couldn’t help the smiles seemingly plastered permanently on their faces as they continued to explore their bodies. Washing was such a simple thing, yet it still felt so intimate at the same time.

Feeling particularly silly, Bernie dotted her boyfriend’s nose with some soap. She laughed as he tried to blow the little bubbles off, missing each time as he blew large gusts into his own face. This feeling, this silliness and fullness all at once, swelling in her chest Bernadetta never wanted it to end.

Grabbing some towels, Bernadetta tried to insist on walking back to her bedroom on her own but quickly found her legs unable to cooperate. The second she stepped out of the shower, she wobbled, her legs like Jell-O. Raphael was quick to catch her, and she fell back into him easily with a blissful sigh, as he carried her back into the bedroom.

“I got you, Bernie!” He assured her, smiling.

Once inside her room he set her back down on the bed, letting her dry herself as he did the same. She watched him, blushing lightly, admiring the cut of him. He had always been proud of his body, mostly for the strength it represented. Strength he used to protect those he loved, his family and friends. He was always so strong, physically, and emotionally.

And he shared that strength with her. She didn’t think she would ever fully get over the anxiety her parents had instilled in her, but every day she felt a little braver, a little more confident thanks to Raphael, and the friends she had made over the last six years.

Looking back, she certainly couldn’t have imagined herself here, with him, in her own apartment away from her parents. Independent, with her own friends, her own life. She smiled, relishing the warm glow in her chest which felt fit to bursting, especially when Raphael finally joined her on the bed. Pulling the covers over them both, Bernadetta giggled, tickled by the fact that they were going to be sleeping naked in her bed.

“Happy birthday, Raphael” She smiled, peeking over the sheets. “I love you.”

The gentle giant pulled his girlfriend closer, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too, Bernadetta. Thank you, for all of this…best birthday ever!”

She laughed, snuggling into his chest. “I’m glad.”

“Hey, Bern?”

“Yes?”

“These pillows are awfully soft. Think we could grab a set for my room too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Even at the end, have to give a shout-out to those lovely satin pillows! (Good purchase, Byleth!)
> 
> Like I said, I have been inspired by these two lovelies and plan to write more for these two in the future! (All of it steamy!) So, I hope you enjoyed and than you for reading <3


End file.
